Si, acepto
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: Descubrió su traición antes de su boda ¿Cuál será su reacción? "¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?" Ni la muerte nos separara


**The Legend of Korra no me pertenece**

* * *

_**Descubrió su traición antes de su boda **_

_**¿Cuál será su reacción? **_

_**"¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?"**_

_**Ni la muerte nos separara**_

**Si, acepto**

-Por favor Mako, dame mas… ah si –Gemía una joven de ojos verdes

-Asami por favor, no lo hagas tan fuerte –Tapo su boca un joven de ojos dorados, Asami lo estaba obligando a tener relaciones con ella, por ser tan débil en no saber decir no, acepto.

Mako era un importante empresario en ciudad república, a sus 25 años de edad nadie esperaba que fuera tan exitoso y estaba a punto de casarse con una joven morena de la tribu agua del sur, hija de un empresario también muy exitoso, su nombre era Korra.

Una mujer hermosa que tenía un hermoso cuerpo a los ojos de Mako y de cualquier hombre. Ese día en tan solo unos minutos, ambos caminarían al altar para ser marido y mujer, aunque Mako se estaba "despidiendo" de su soltería, un poco obligado y un poco no tanto.

La mujer con la que estaba en ese momento, Asami, era hija del creador de Industrias Futuro, Hiroshi Sato, el mas grande empresario de toda Ciudad República, había tenido un amorío con ella hace algunos años, pero no funciono, aunque ella lo seguía buscando y lo tentaba en varias ocasiones nunca cedió, hasta este momento.

Dio una última embestida y ella lo alejo poniéndose su ropa interior, arreglando su vestido, Mako acomodo su camisa y sus pantalones

-Esto nunca ocurrió –Se acerco a ella quedando frente a frente

-No, pero podemos repetirlo cuantas veces quieras –Dijo acercándose a el de manera seductora, Mako se alejo hacia atrás quedando acorralado por una pared y los brazos de Asami, se acerco a su boca y abrazo su cuello con tal de que no pudiera alejarla de el, en tanto Mako quería quitársela de encima sin lastimarla, ya había hecho algo terrible, no quería seguir sintiéndose culpable.

Mordió su labio haciendo que Asami retrocediera

-Esto te va a costar caro

-Me equivoque, no lo volveré a hacer

-Me las pagaras –Asami salió de la habitación de la iglesia que tenia Mako, el miro por el pasillo como se alejaba, suspiro tranquilo y se fue adentro para terminar de prepararse, tomo su saco y se fue hacia el altar.

Los invitados ya habían llegado, todo estaba perfectamente decorado, todos estaban emocionados, una boda se llevaría a cabo en unos instantes.

Las puertas se abrieron y vieron a Mako caminando por la alfombra hasta llegar al otro lado del altar.

Korra estaba realmente histérica, no, se encontraba completamente loca, Mako nunca supo que ella había instalado una cámara en la habitación en la que el se estaría preparando antes de la boda, es mas, vio como la perra de Asami se le había insinuado e inclusive vio como tenían sexo.

No esta de más decir que Korra sufría de algunos problemas mentales, la mayor parte de su adolescencia estuvo en el psicólogo tratando de controlar su ira y sus emociones. Luego de la muerte de su madre cuando tenía quince años cambio drásticamente, según ella las paredes le mostraban visiones y mensajes del futuro, hasta si ella escribía ellas le dirían que hacer, decía que su reflejo en el espejo pedía que matara, que le de sangre, quería beber sangre y sus manos debían estar corrompidas, ella solo sonreía y pasaba horas frente a ese espejo viejo, escuchándolo.

Al momento que llegaba su padre y estaba con el todo era normal, pero cuando se quedaba sola y su padre trabajaba todo cambiaba, en su rostro había ojeras que ocultaba con el maquillaje, se jalaba el cabello sin poder calmarse y escuchaba voces, muchas voces y todas repetían lo mismo, matar.

Estaba algo desbordada, estaba destruyendo toda la habitación con sus emociones, tomo su labial y escribió en la pared

-_¿Estaré con Mako por siempre?_ -Solo pasaron unos segundos y letras en sangre aparecieron en la pared

_-La sangre es el pacto eterno _

Alguien toco la puerta, Korra se escondió detrás de la puerta

-Adelante –Dijo tranquilamente, tomo una silla y la puerta se abrió lentamente, una de sus damas de honor apareció, era Asami.

Miro algo horrorizada la escena de esa habitación, volteo para salir corriendo y se encontró con la cara de Korra, con sus siniestros ojos, estaba por gritar pero Korra rompió la silla en la cabeza, Asami cayó tirada al suelo con una herida leve en la cabeza

-¿Ya es hora? –Pregunto con una sonrisa malvada

Tomo un cuchillo y desgarro el cuello lentamente de la chica, vio como se retorcía aun estando inconsciente hasta que la mato, metió sus manos dentro del cuello de ella embarrándose de sangre y comenzó a escribir en la pared

_-¿Es suficiente?_

_-Solo necesitamos a Mako, véngate _

Korra reacciono y retrocedió ¿Mako? Ella lo amaba con locura y quería que estuvieran por siempre juntos

_-Mátalo y estarás por siempre con el –_Las letras en sangre se borraron y todo volvió a la normalidad, Korra acomodo su cabello y salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado

Camino por el pasillo y se puso enfrente de la puerta, se escuchaban las trompetas sonar, abrieron las puertas y allí se la vio a ella con una gran sonrisa, camino lentamente al altar ignorando a todas las personas, algunas al verla entrar notaron que algo andaba mal, su vestido ¿Eso era sangre? ¿Por qué Asami no había regresado?

Algunos invitados se dirigieron al fondo de la iglesia, Mako la miraba igual de extrañado, aunque fue a su lado y tomo su brazo

El cura miro a Korra

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Asintió con una gran sonrisa que daba miedo

-Estamos aquí para celebrar la boda de estas dos personas que se unirán en matrimonio… el amor es una de las fuerzas mas poderosas del universo, que ninguna pasión, objeto mundano pueda separarlos

El cura estaba algo asustado, la mitad de los invitados se estaban yendo y Mako estaba tan concentrado en Korra que ni noto lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Mako ¿Acepta a Korra como esposa? Para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

-La muerte no nos va a separar -Sonrio Korra de manera exagerada

-Acepto, aun despues de la muerte te amare –Dijo con una sonrisa

-Korra ¿Acepta a Mako como esposo? Para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe? –Mako seguía con una sonrisa la cual se desfiguro al sentir un dolor punzante en el estomago

-¡Ni la muerte nos separara! –Dijo de forma psicópata Korra enterrándole mas el cuchillo en el estomago

Todos los invitados salieron huyendo de la iglesia gritando, inclusive el cura que los estaba casando se fue, Korra dejo bien enterrado el cuchillo en el estomago de Mako el cual gritaba de dolor cayendo al suelo

-¡Estas loca!

-Solo estaremos juntos para siempre mi amor, me amaras inclusive despues de la muerte –Lo miro fijamente a los ojos –Y nadie nos separara

Tomo unos bidones de gasolina y comenzó a exparsirlos por toda la iglesia

-Mako y yo juntos, si juntos, si juntos –Tarareaba en una mal entonada canción

Luego de terminar con los bidones, de haberlos esparcido en toda la iglesia, se acerco a el

-Ahora te encontraras con Asami –Se arrodillo junto a el dándole un beso

-¿Asami? Yo te amo a ti –Dijo con sus pocas fuerzas

-Lo se, y yo a ti -Se saco el zapato y se lo enterró en medio de la espalda matándolo

Se volvió a la puerta la cual había entrado minutos antes y todas las personas habían huido

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, Korra tomo su ramo de flores, su vestido blanco todo lleno de sangre y gasolina.

Tomo un fosforo el cual encendió en segundos y lo tiro a los bordes de la iglesia, todo comenzó a arder en llamas, ella caminaba tranquilamente hacia el altar con lagrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa de una persona enamorada, se paro al lado de Mako mientras su vestido comenzaba a quemarse

-Si, acepto

**¿Fin?**

* * *

Maaaamiiii T-T tengo miedo...

Ok no, mentira si muero de miedo, no se de donde rayos salio esta historia...

Yo vagando tranquilamente en Word queriendo escribir True Love y empiezo a escribir esto... son las 4 Am mier%# creo que hoy no duermo T-T

no es muy explicito (creo) pero tengo miedo... aahh odio el terror y yo estoy loca XD ajjaja no tanto como Korra pero simplemente salio! para colmo esta oscuro y hay viento los arboles hacen ruido y yo... creo que moje algo T-T ok no

Jajaja no me maten por matar a Mako, yo amo al sexy maestro fuego pero, yo soy una reina del drama :P

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido dejandole esta loquisima historia...!

Saludos!

**Kate-Kuran**


End file.
